


What happens when you become the main source of their pain?

by TammyDKiryu



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel 616, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mis pensamientos en los personajes, No exactamente un Crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: You said… “Sorry”.





	What happens when you become the main source of their pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Lo más importante...   
> Hace siglos(?) que no he leído comics así que esto lo escribí basado en lo que pude recordar. Así que no esperen una gran exactitud.

**_¿debería disculparse ahora?_ **

 

Piensa Tim, mientras ve a Dick discutir con Bruce.

Siente la necesidad de decir un _lo siento_ porque es su culpa que esa discusión haya iniciado. Es su culpa que el tema de un nuevo Robin haya salido.

Entonces mencionan a Jason y todos guardan silencio.

Y piensa que debería disculparse por eso también.

Pero entonces Dick chasquea la lengua para mirar de reojo a Tim con una mirada no realmente molesta, pero nada feliz, para salir de la cueva.

Y siente que todo es su culpa otra vez.

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

**_¿debería disculparse ahora?_ **

Piensa Tony, al ver a Steve hablando con el Cap.

(Porque Steve no es el Capitán América. Es el Comandante Rogers. Quien lidera a los Secret Avengers)

No hay Avengers.

Sabe que se disculpó por eso ya, pero tal vez no lo suficiente. Así que nuevamente se pregunta si debería disculparse

James comparte una risa con Steve que hace que alce la mirada y Steve lo mira de reojo.

No hay nada feliz en esa mirada.

Un escalofrió lo estremece y no sabe si ahora es un buen momento para disculparse.

 

(Seguir disculpándose, porque nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo haría cuando sigue cometiendo errores?)

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

Cuando Bruce muere, quisiera disculparse.

Porque él es Robin y debió hacer algo.

Se supone que es el compañero de Batman y debió estar allí para salvarlo.

No puede hacerlo con Bruce, pero si con Dick, con Alfred (hasta con Damian) pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo Alfred menciona algo:

**“Gotham necesita a Batman, y solo puede ser tú, Richard”**

Y Tim, Tim no cree que sea un buen momento.

Pero entonces piensa.

Piensa en como Gotham necesita a Batman, así como Batman necesita a un Robin

Asiente seguro, porque él es Robin. Y que mejor forma que disculparse que haciendo su papel. Haciendo mejor su papel.

Dick será Batman y el será su Robin.

 

(Días después, cuando Dick le dice que no puede seguir siendo Robin, Tim se disculpa.

Pero Dick no lo deja terminar

**“No hay nada de que disculparse, Tim. No hiciste nada malo**.”

Pero Tim sabe mejor.

Sabe perfectamente que aún tiene mucho por lo que disculparse.

 

Haber golpeado a Damian en el rostro no es una de ellas.)

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

Tony se da cuenta que muchas veces a dicho lo siento.

El problema con esto es que nadie le cree.

(Quiere pensar que Pepper lo hizo, que Rhodey lo hace.)

Sigue diciéndolo y siguen sin creerle. Y eso duele.

(No duele tanto como la mirada que siempre Steve le manda recientemente. O tener algo apunto de atravesar tu corazón. Pero sigue doliendo igualmente.)

Aun así, eso no evitara que siga tratando de disculparse.

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

Jamás creyó disculparse con unos asesinos.

Con solo una en realidad.

(Porque los otros dos están muertos por su culpa y no eran tan malos, para ser quienes eran.)

Y lamentablemente Pru no era capaz de responderle.

(Su culpa, algo más que es su culpa.)

Cree que su disculpa no cuenta cuando, si Pru querría interrumpirlo, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Pero Pru lo mira, hace que la mire directo a sus ojos y solo asiente.

Y Tim... Tim aun no cree que se disculpó con una asesina, al igual que no cree que es una asesina la que escucha en verdad su disculpa.

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

El quisiera disculparse con el mundo. Pero las personas que siguen de su lado (o las que al menos fingen estarlo) le dicen que no lo vale. No cuando ese mundo no quiere una disculpa. (porque está aprendiendo que las disculpas en si no valen nada. No cuando el sigue y sigue haciéndolo, pero nadie parece creerle. No cuando muchos le piden a él disculpa y el simplemente las acepta, sonríe y asiente y ellos corresponden la sonrisa y actúan como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero todo sigue doliendo para él, todo sigue demasiado duro y la disculpa no hizo nada para cambiar eso)

Así que trata de mejorarse, trata de llegar a su 100% para poder salvar ese mundo. Porque cree que mantenerlo a salvo es una buena disculpa. Es algo mejor que una disculpa. Porque las disculpas no cambian nada, pero el cambiara el mundo.

Tratará de hacerlo más seguro.

(de nuevo, seguirá intentando hasta que deje de estropearlo. Seguirá, aunque todos a su alrededor le digan que se detenga porque no creen en que pueda hacer un cambio para bien. Solo olvidan que él es un futurista. Que él sabe lo que hace. Y si el termina vendiendo su alma para hacerlo, que así sea.)

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

Cuando Ra's lo patea (con fuerza) y atraviesa esa ventana, no tiene ninguna necesidad de disculparse.

No cuando hizo todo lo que Bruce haría.

No cuando Bruce esta por volver y él salvo a Gotham (y a todas las personas importantes para Bruce), como regalo de bienvenida.

 

(No cuando dejara de ser un problema para Dick.

No cuando dejara de ser un problema para Gotham.)

 

Mientras cierra sus ojos y piensa en como en pocos segundos dejara de sentir cualquier cosa, sonríe.

****

**_Solo siento no haber podido decir adiós._ **

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

Steve sigue durmiendo y hace horas que Strange salió de allí.

No sin antes lanzarle una mirada.

“ _No lo estropees”_ quiso decir.

Termina dando otra vuelta a la habitación antes de volver a quedar justo al lado de la cama.

Solo puede _pensar losientolosientolosientolosiento_.

Entonces ve removerse a Steve y su cuerpo se tensa.

Toma aire y las palabras no dichas de Strange vienen a su mente remplazando su disculpa.

Se dirige a la ventana para tomar las cortinas y abrirlas. Gira para mira a Steve y este le devuelve la mirada.

(Su mirada es igual que antes.

Cuando nada dolía.)

 

Lo primero que quiere decir es un **_Lo siento, Steve_**.

De su boca sale algo completamente diferente.

**“¿Malos sueños?”**

Steve sostiene por un momento su cabeza para volver a verlo, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

**“Algo como eso.”**

 

Piensa entonces como jamás dejara de disculparse.

**Author's Note:**

> Vengo mudándome de Fanfic.es y Amor-Yaoi por... razones?  
> Esta fic decidí subirla aquí por lo mismo. Pensare en traer cosas aquí en tiempo próximo.  
> (trato de ser más "profesional" yeeh(?)! )
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
